Link VS Patroklos
Link VS Patroklos is SSS42X2's 12th OMM of Season 2 and the Season Finale. It features Link from the Legend of Zelda series and Patroklos from Soul Calibur 5. Description The two skilled sword and shield combo of their universes deul to the end. Can Patroklos defeat the Hero of Hyrule in the Season 2 Finale? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro It was an average day in Hyrule, the townspeople doing their daily duties until a man slices one of their heads clean off. This man was Patroklos. He holds one of the townspeople by the shirt and screams. Patroklos: Where is the one you call Princess Zelda!? Hyrule Villager: Sh-She lies in Hyrule C-Castle! Patroklos lets the townsperson go as he runs all the way to Hyrule Castle. 5 Minutes Later... Zelda was knocked down by Patroklos, who points his sword directly at her throat. Patroklos: Your ways of terror over this kingdom come to an end! But before he could slice her head off, a rush of green defended her and knocked Patroklos back. A man wearing a green tunic and pointy hat stood in front of Zelda, this was Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Patroklos: Another malfested getting in my way? Well then, take out your sword, and accept your death, malfested one! Link nods and takes out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and makes a battle stance, as does Patroklos. Fight IT'S ALL COMING DOWN TO THIS! FIGHT! Link slashes Patroklos in the chest and shoots him with three arrows before kicking him back. Patroklos defends himself from an incoming sword slash and bashes Link with his shield and slashes him directy in the chest, but Link uses his Boomerang to stun Patroklos in place and spins in place, rapidly slashing him. Link is then hit by a thrown sword. 50.. Patroklos runs at Link, who jumps behind him and stabs him in the back, but Patroklos shrugs it off and headbutts Link in the head, who is stunned. Patroklos sneaks up behind Link, but is stopped when Link uses his Hookshot to grab Patroklos' sword out of reach. Patroklos throws his shield at Link as he grabs his sword and runs at Link. 40.. He slashes Link multiple times and kicks him out of Hyrule Castle and follows suit to make sure he was killed, but Link gets up and heals himself with a Heart. Patroklos tries to stab Link, but is knocked back by Link's bombs and fire arrows. Link and Patroklos clash until the latter shield bashes the former and punches him into the sky, throws his sword in Link's chest, and rips it out of his body, but Link survives. 30.. Link gets up and uses his Fire Rod and leaves a burn mark on Patroklos. Link trows the boomerang, but Patroklos shrugs it off and bashes Link with his shield and does upward swing, knocking the Hylian Shield away. Patroklos violently swing at Link, but he uses his sword to defend himself. The boomerang hits Patroklos, stunning him. 20.. Link grabs his Clawshot and gets his shield back. He then breaks Patroklos' sword and shield, leaving him in shock. Patroklos pulls out Soul Calibur and becomes α Patroklos. He grabs his sword without hesitation and rapidly strikes Link multiple times and stabs him through the chest and rips it out. Link is somehow still going, leaving Patroklos in shock. 10.. Link is now in top shape and shoots lazers out of his sword, which Patroklos dodges and slashes Link in the arm. Patroklos lets his guard down for a second and his shot by one of Link's Light Arrows, but due to Patroklos being holy, it had no effect. 5.. Both strike each other one last time. 4.. They drop their weapons. 3.. Soul Calibur breaks in tiny pieces. 2.. Link puts his sword and shield away. 1.. Patroklos is slashed and nothing remained of him. K.O! Link walked back to Hyrule Castle to see if Zelda was okay. A figure looks at the broken remains of Soul Calibur and clenches her fist. ???: I'll avenge you, Patroklos! This Melee's Winner is... Link!Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees